1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to rotational equipment and, more particularly, to a seal assembly for arranging between a stator and a rotor of, for example, a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
Seal assemblies may be used in rotational equipment to provide a seal between regions of high and low fluid pressure and/or temperature. Seal assemblies may be used, for example, to provide an air and/or liquid seal between a stator and a rotor of a turbine engine, a pump, a compressor, a turbine of, for example, a hydro-electric generator, as well as various other rotational equipment.
A seal assembly for a turbine engine may include a carbon seal that is connected to a seal housing. The seal housing is supported by a seal support with, for example, a plurality of collars installed on respective torque pins. These torque pins are connected onto the seal support, and thus, the seal assembly cannot be removed from seal support without removing the collars from the pins. The seal support is connected to a turbine engine stator with a plurality of fasteners. Coil springs are arranged axially between the seal housing and the seal support to bias the carbon seal axially against a seal landing, which is mounted to a turbine engine shaft. Such a seal assembly, however, may be time consuming for assembly & disassembly and, thus, costly for maintenance. Each of the collars, for example, must be individually removed to disconnect the seal housing from the seal support. These collars may be difficult to install/remove while the assembly is installed within the engine due to space constraints. The seal assembly therefore is typically removed from the engine in order to stall/replace the carbon seal.
There is a need in the art for an improved seal assembly which may be quickly disassembled and reassembled for maintenance.